BoKuroo - Netflix and chill
by Aeryn58
Summary: Bokuto et Kuroo vivent ensemble depuis peu, et se sont disputé... Comment se réconcilier ? Une petite série en chillant, bien évidemment ?


Bonjouuuuur- excusez-moi de ne pas avoir publié depuis longtemps. Plus de motivation. Bref, je reviens avec ce petit OS entre Bokuto et Kuroo. En espérant que ça vous plaise... (Merci à Nymouria pour son avis)

 _Bokuto_

J'étais dans la chambre depuis un long moment. Enfin, je pense. Dans ma tête, cela faisait peut-être déjà quatre heures, deux jours, ou presque un mois. Mais quand je tourna mon regard vers le petit réveil -une sorte de chouette, que l'équipe m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire, l'année dernière- il était affiché « 17h17 ». Donc, je ne boudais que depuis deux heures à peine. Je touchais mon nez au passage, avec un ricanement idiot.

En fait, on s'était engueulé. Avec Kuroo, mon petit ami depuis pas si longtemps, on s'était engueulé. En même temps, ça a toujours été bizarre. Flou, ambiguë. On s'est mis ensemble du jour au lendemain, sans trop savoir dans quoi on s'embarquait. On était juste « meilleurs amis », à la base. Et puis, voilà qu'on se retrouvait à vivre ensemble, dans ce petit appart' pas trop cher, à partager le même lit « presque » deux places.

Tout à l'heure, alors que je faisais couler un peu de café, Kuroo m'a pris par derrière, entourant ma taille de ses bras, forts et musclés. J'ai gémi, gêné, parce que j'étais encore fatigué -se lever à 14h, ça aide pas-. Mais il s'est vexé. Et c'est si simple, si bête, que j'ai pris honte. J'ai préféré me cacher sous les couvertures -qui sentent son odeur chanvrée au passage- au lieu de me cacher dans son cou -et de le humer là-. Je suis bête.

Bref. J'en avais marre. J'avais ressassé toutes nos nuits dans le lit, caressant les draps, rapprochant mes lèvres de l'oreiller, marmonnant parfois dedans, m'enroulant dans le plaid, fixant le plafond en comptant jusqu'à 20 pour me calmer. J'avais tendu mes bras vers le haut, regardant mes mains d'abord immobiles, puis qui se mettaient à trembler. Et je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être l'air fort, mais qu'au fond j'étais faible. Et je me sentais nul.

Alors j'ai écris. Un peu. J'ai juste pris mon téléphone, ouvert Twitter, passé sur mon pv. Et j'ai déballé toutes mes pensées, pendant 10 minutes, à relater les faits, à culpabiliser un peu. J'ai essayé de prendre du recul. J'ai scrollé mes notifications, en attendant une réaction. Une main vers moi, pour me relever, me dire que c'est pas grave. Mais j'ai rien reçu. Après tout, tout le monde travaille. Moi, je suis qu'un pauvre chômeur, en « attente de trouver un truc ». Et comme ça, je tournais en rond, à me sentir mieux, me dénigrer, et retomber.

C'est nul. D'être si susceptible, pour un truc aussi insignifiant. Mais Kuroo ne venait pas me chercher. J'attendais, là, allongé maintenant par terre, qu'il vienne, me tombe dessus, me fasse tourner la tête à déposer tout pleins de baisers sur mon corps, à prendre les devants peut-être.

J'ai un peu envie de disparaître. De m'enfoncer entre les planches du parquet, de tomber dans un trou noir infini. De ne pas remonter. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, par terre, à penser à ça, mais je n'ai même pas la force de bouger. Mes mèches retombent devant mes yeux, et je ne les enlève pas. Je ferme simplement mes paupières, et je me force à penser à autre chose.

J'étais triste.

« En même temps, c'est bien ça, l'autre partie de ma personnalité. » pensais-je. Après tout, pourquoi renier tout ce mal-être, tout mon malheur, pourquoi je déprime, le noir de mes pensées. De toute façon, je n'avais qu'une envie, dormir, et me réveiller aux côtés du noireau, et de m'excuser mollement, et qu'on s'embrasse.

 _Kuroo_

Je regardais mes pieds, mes chaussettes un peu sales, mes chaussons « chat » noirs -enfin, ceux que Koutarou m'avait prêtés-, et le parquet où des miettes s'amassaient. J'étais sur le coup un peu vexé, mais ça ne m'avait pas vraiment touché… Pourquoi il est si émotif ? Je faisais la moue, embêté. Il ne fallait pas le déranger pour l'instant.

Mais ça me fait du mal, de le voir comme ça. Quand il ne va pas bien, ça se voit. La lumière dans ses yeux s'éteint, il pâlit, et même ses épis dans ses cheveux retombent. Il y a cette tristesse partout sur lui. La plupart du temps, il a beau être heureux, il reste lunatique. Il peut sauter partout, tout partager, raconter sa journée dans les moindres détails. Il peut se rouler en boule, pleurer, gémir dans la nuit, les sourcils froncés, et me réveiller à cause de ses cauchemars. Des fois, je vais vers lui, je le prends dans mes bras, je lui fais écouter du Royal Blood, on fume et on va se coucher. Ca fait du bien, ce genre de soirée, comme le calme après la tempête. On dort toujours bien, l'un sur l'autre, la nuit d'après.

Donc je décidais de faire des pancakes. Ça lui ferait plaisir, et de toute façon je n'avais pas grand-chose d'autre pour m'occuper. Et je n'aurai pas pu dormir… De manière pratique le canapé, c'est pas mon truc. Il y a beaucoup trop de conneries dessus. Genre, des canettes de sodas ou de bières, des chips, des coussins prêts à se suicider -enfin, à tomber par terre quoi- …

Je m'étire, somnolant. A vrai dire, on n'a pas beaucoup dormi hier, c'était n'importe quoi. On a invité Akaashi et Kenma, et, après de nombreuses parties de Mariokart -où, évidemment, Pudding a tout gagné-, six pizzas, cinq cocktails, des Beatles en fond… Avec Bokuto, on s'est couché et… On a plutôt juste « couchés » en fait.

N'empêche, c'était bien. Les sensations. Mais avec les sentiments. A la base, je m'en foutais, je pensais que ça ne changerait rien, juste qu'on pourrait vivre ensemble sans bizarreries, sans regards de travers à s'interroger pourquoi on fait ceci ou cela mais finalement c'est pas que ça. Ses baisers me semblent plus chauds, sa peau plus malléable, ses cheveux plus doux, ses yeux plus pétillants, ses lèvres plus roses. Je l'aime. Rah, merde, j'ai l'air vraiment niais… ça ne me ressemble pas. C'est idiot. C'est juste une impression. Et s'il faisait semblant d'aimer, en plus ? Peut-être qu'il m'a repoussé pour ça. Pour pas me vexer. C'est peut-être aller trop vite ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, putain, je suis pas dans sa tête…

Mais qu'est-ce que j'aimerais, des fois, être dans sa tête.

J'imagine juste que je pourrais m'y voir. Voir aussi ses fantasmes, sa vision de moi, sa vision des autres, à quoi il pense quand il fixe la fenêtre, pourquoi il aime tant la pluie. Il est intéressant. Mais surtout drôle. C'est tellement agréable, quand je fais face à lui, sur le terrain, et que je le bloque. Et qu'il grimace. Et que je souris.

Je décide enfin de faire mes pancakes, et après, j'irais le chercher. J'ouvrirais la porte tout doucement, pour qu'il n'entende pas, et je lui ferais peur. Et puis je lui lancerais un regard tellement sexy qu'il ne va pas savoir où se mettre. Ensuite, je lancerais sûrement une vanne sur tout à l'heure. Et puis je me moquerais de moi-même, pour le faire sourire. C'est ça que j'aime.

Il est tout le temps dans mes pensées. Son aura vivante, son corps qui bouge sans arrêt, ses yeux grands ouverts sur le monde qui l'entoure. Ses lèvres qui parcourent mon corps, son souffle contre ma nuque. Je crois qu'il tient à moi, en fait. Même quand il a des pensées noires, il me le dit, et je lui dit que je vais l'aider. On ne s'abandonnera jamais. Je le sais. Et je voudrais qu'il le sache aussi. Je l'aime, ce n'est pas un jeu, ce n'est plus un jeu j'aime son sourire de lumière, il aime ma voix moqueuse.

Tout en y pensant, j'ouvrais le frigo -avec un certain sursaut quand je m'aperçus qu'il était si peu rempli-, sortais les ingrédients, préparais ma pâte et c'était déjà prêt. Aussi je tournais la tête pour voir qu'il était déjà 17h17 sur mon téléphone, et j'enlevais vivement mon tablier. Je réfléchissais, si j'accourais finalement à la chambre au lieu de tout le scénario que j'avais imaginé, et finalement j'avança à travers les pièces, pour arriver devant la porte.

Je m'armais d'une sorte de sourire, passait une main dans mes cheveux et je tournais la poignée, un peu inconsciemment, me vidant la tête en soufflant. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de plan. Je voulais juste lui sauter dessus, et lui faire manger non seulement mes supers pancakes, mais aussi mes lèvres. Je pouffais à cette pensée.

 _Bokuto_

J'étais toujours affalé sur le sol, à bailler en songeant à dormir pour de bon, jusqu'à demain matin -ou plutôt midi-. Je le déteste bordel. Attends… Pourquoi je dis ça ? Non… Non, non, je le déteste pas. Loin de là ! Il m'a toujours aidé, soutenu. Il est adorable. Il me tient. Il supporte mes crises. Il est là pour moi. Je pourrais jamais le détester. Je suis trop mal, des fois, pour penser correctement… Ça me tue de me dire ça. Je suis nul. Mais j'entendais des pas, des grincements de bois, et un éclair traversa mon esprit. UN CHAT ?! Un chat… Un chat… Un chat ou Kuroo ? Le seul chat présent dans cet appart', après tout, c'était bien Tetsurou. Je me tus alors, pour qu'il ne m'entende plus. Pour une fois, ce serait moi qui gagnerais ! Mais attends. Gagner quoi.. ? Hm, disons que je gagnerais le droit de le surprendre, puis de l'embrasser en premier.

Ses pas avançaient trop lentement à mon goût -même si ça ne faisait peut-être qu'une demi-seconde qu'il était là- et je cédais. Je me levais d'un coup, et je me retrouvais prisonnier d'une douce étreinte. Il sentait bon la pâte à gâteau -ou un truc du genre- et le café. Je reniflais discrètement son épaule, pour venir jusqu'à son cou, et y déposa un baiser sans m'en rendre compte. J'étais soudain saisi d'excitement, et je m'accrochais à ses hanches, en prenant soin de faire tomber mes mains de ses épaules à l'endroit voulu en le caressant.

Un grognement l'échappa, et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. J'avais déjà tout oublié. Même le pourquoi du comment on était arrivé sur le tapis, l'un en t-shirt foncé, tâché de pâte avec un jogging, moi en débardeur-jean, aux couleurs pastel. Il me serrait contre lui, agrippant mes cheveux décolorés. Je me redressais, pour que nous nous retrouvions assis, torse contre torse, et je l'embrassais tendrement. Ma langue vint très vite interrompre les douceurs de ce baiser, et une ambiance torride s'installa. J'avais chaud, et Kuroo transpirait autant que moi. Je lui retirait son haut, et il fit de même.

 _Vue extérieure._

\- On pourrait faire ça devant une série, non ? Ça m'exciterait encore plus.

\- Mais… Hm…

\- Aller, Bo', je te ferais tout ce que tu veux quand on sera installé, sous les couvertures, avec un bon épisode de Stranger Things !

\- C'est vrai.. ?

\- Et bien, seulement si tu te décides à ce qu'on se lève, et…

\- Au fait, tu as bien fait des pancakes ?

Le décoloré, les yeux scintillants, attendait la réponse avec une conviction telle qu'on aurait dit un enfant. La bouche ouverte, bavant presque, des joues rosées, les mains ouvertes, il faisait presque pitié à Kuroo. Ce dernier se leva, suivi de son petit-ami, lui prit la main et ils s'en allèrent vers la cuisine. Les deux tiraient un sourire malicieux, en attente. L'excitation était à son commencement, et le trémoussement du capitaine de Fukurodani faisait peut-être monter d'un cran la tension. La bonne tension.

\- J'ai envie de toi…

Bokuto souffla ces mots à l'oreille du noireau, simplement, directement, l'attrapant par les épaules, par derrière. Il se retourna, et ils s'embrassèrent soudainement. Passion, amour, excuses passaient à travers leurs lèvres, comme un échange bien plus important qu'un simple baiser. Leurs langues se mêlèrent bientôt à cette danse, et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, et leurs mains se rejoignirent. Ils se détachèrent avec un soupir chaud, et des regards limite salaces. Après quelques secondes, ils se mirent à rire affectueusement, d'un trop plein de bonheur les envahissant. Chaque parcelle de leur corps était traversée de frissons agréables, les chatouillant, les caressant.

Kuroo prit l'assiette à pancakes, et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, jetant simplement à distance les déchets, remettant les oreillers en place, s'enfonçant dans le moelleux du dossier, l'un sur l'autre, une petite couverture mise là, sur leur peau. Bokuto, au-dessus, touchait tranquillement le visage de l'autre, s'amusant à l'entendre dire « Oho » à chaque fois. Il souriait de toutes ses forces sans faire exprès, à la limite de se blesser la mâchoire à tant tendre les lèvres. Comme un jeu, il l'embrassait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait fermer trop longtemps les yeux. Et ils s'amusaient, comme ça.

Quand au capitaine de Nekoma, il activa comme il put la télé et lança un nouvel épisode. Sur le générique, il fredonna, et surpris Bokuto à lui mordre le doigt car il suivait le rythme avec. Un regard perçant, et les deux se retrouvait déjà à se déshabiller sous l'agitement de la couverture. « Ainsi, le soleil et la nuit s'unissaient, sur un fond des années 80 ». Ca sonnait bien.


End file.
